Knit
by novicewriter
Summary: After the death of Hermiones best friend Harry, she stops talking to all but one person. A quick oneshot about how Remus Lupin helped Hermione out of mourning.


**Knitting**

**After the death of Hermiones best friend Harry, she stops talking to all but one person. A quick oneshot about how Remus Lupin helped Hermione out of mourning.**

Remus Lupin came in again. Hermione had watched him leave. It was a full moon, her least favorite time. Remus, Hermione's long time comforter, would walk into the headquarters dripping wet, torn clothes, and blood not his own, splattered onto the normally pale skin.

The former professor, obviously didn't see her, or else he would probably be asking her questions like "Why are you up?. Hermione sat in the large blue chair, knitting a long row of yarn. "What are you making?" people would ask, but the young women could never answer, she didn't rightfully know herself.

Remus saw her. "Oh, how are you Hermione?" he asked already walking up the stairs

"Oh fine, I guess. And you professor?" answered the former student

"Please, call my Remus, you have not been a student, and I have not been a teacher for many years. And as for your first question, I think you can tell by looking at me, Hermione, I am not at my best." grumbled the ex-teacher.

"I am sorry...Remus, is there anything I can do to help."

"No, why are you up anyway?" the man asked concerned

"I couldn't stay asleep, so I gave up, came down here and started knitting."replied the brunette

"Find out what you making yet?"

"No."

Remus walked back down from his room, wearing some blue striped pajamas, to be met by Hermione stirring a cup of tea. The older man sat down on the couch across from the chair. "Here, Remus. Have some tea, it will do you some good." stated Hermione kindly, "And you can try to get rid of what I am sure is a pounding headache."

Remus smiled, "Thank you, Hermione, you are a gem. Now tell me about what was keeping you up."

Hermione's heart sank, and Remus could probably hear her heart rate double," I would really not talk about it." Hermione said as always

"I think that you should tell someone, it is eating you alive, and let me tell you, I know what that is like." reminded Remus

"I guess, I was just thinking about Harry." Hermione looked down, and Remus could swear he heard a small sob.

"What about Harry?" though Remus was sure by the way the young lady in front of him was crying, that it wasn't the good times.

"I was thinking about how he died... he...was so...so..-" Hermione was now in complete unstoppable tears

Remus walked to the chair and chided Hermione to try and continue. "Please, Hermione, don't cry. He wouldn't want you to be upset." whispered the man

"I-Know" replied Hermione between uncontrollable sobs,"I-just-can't-help-it."

This happened a lot to Hermione recently, she never could get that day out her mind.

**Flashback**

_Harry pointed his want at Voldamort and with his last breath said the killing spell. A flash of green light exploded from the young boys wand, and the dark lord was no more. Harry had died in the process, and Hermione had watched it happen. _

"_Harry, no, HARRY!" Yelled Hermione, "Please, come back. Please!"_

_Remus was the one to pull her away, to drag her back to headquarters and bring her back to herself, somewhat. He was patient, he didn't ask her to speak as everyone else did._

**End Flashback**

"Please Hermione, keep speaking. Everyone wants you back, and no one likes to see you upset." said Remus

"I-am-glad-you-are-here-Remus." sobbed Hermione

"Shhh, everything will be alright."

"Thank you-for-staying-up for-me." cried Hermione softly, "You-didn't have to."

"I wanted to, Hermione, we all want you back."

"I just-don't know- how to-act. I- saw it-happen-maybe I could've-stopped it-you know-"

"No, you can't blame yourself, it will destroy you Hermione."

"But-"

"But nothing, you couldn't have done anything more."

"Thank you-Remus-that means a whole- lot."

"I am glad to help." answered Remus

"I-think-I know What-to make." said Hermione calming down a bit

"What?"

"You will see."

Remus went to bed, wondering what Hermione could possibly be making, but He awoke the next morning to find Hermione gone, and her knitting. He walked to where she went most mornings.

On the grave lay a pillow, placed by magic so it will never be blown away. The pillow read, "_Harry, I can no longer live in the past, but I will never forget you. You were and are my best friend, and nothing can change that, not even the death of the other. Love Hermione."_

Remus walked over to the young woman who had seen so much, and wrapped his arms around her, and together they stood, smiling late into the morning. "Is this what you wanted Hermione?" asked Remus

"Yes, and no, This is what I wanted, but it is also what I needed." replied Hermione.

**Okay, I just wrote this because the idea popped into my head. Critictisim is welcome, but please no flames they are unhelpful/**


End file.
